Dreams
by Bountyhunterbabe
Summary: The five rulers of Narnia need help. And they've found it in a new realm of possiblities. Rated M for later chapters. Crossover fic. waaaay off plot, but keeping with the core ideals of the narnian characters.


-1Author's Note: Hello! So…before you read on…This is a crossover fic. I have my own world that was created for a comic strip me and my husband are working on. But, I love the Narnia story and characters so much, I was like "Hey, let's meld the two." Therefore, I've decided to mix the two stories together. In my head the idea works…let's see how well it transfers on paper. Oh, and if you don't like it…don't read. Simple as that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Disney. They are the best. I luv Disney and all it's characters. However, the characters and places from the Seravian Realm belong to me. They are the product of my unique imagination coupled with my husband's strange sense of science fiction.

Also- There are references to other movies and books. I take no credit for them, just merely using their names. World of Warcraft, Katie MacAllister, um…I think that's all I referenced. Oh yea, and Regina Spektor's song, The Call. If you saw the movie, you'll know this song.

--

Dreams

Chapter 1

Dreams. She had been haunted by the same dreams for days. Kings and Queens of old times, war, death, and fear. What did they mean? The beautiful young woman looked out at the rising sun. Why did she dream of Narnians? And why did she see her own death?

"Azalea, are you awake?" The young woman turned at the voice of her brother outside her chamber door.

"Yes, I'm awake, Kaeli. You can come in."

The door cautiously opened, and a handsome young man poked his head through the crack. His jet black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Oy, you said we'd go hunting. Paèn is waiting in the stables with our horses."

Azalea forced a grin, and put the dreams to the back of her mind. "Of course, how could I forget. Hunting with my twin brother…how…fun." Kaeli pretended to be hurt.

"Please tell me you aren't going out dressed like that." He stepped in the room and held his sister at arms length. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and she wore a long blue dressing gown.

Azalea looked down at herself. "Well, I thought this would be appropriate…after all…you do put me to sleep with your silly attempts to out hunt me."

Kaeli laughed and winked. "Dress and bring your swords. Never know when we'll come across trouble." He sighed. "Women…I'll be waiting downstairs. I saw a cute new stable girl. Might go try to woo her before the others let on about my reputation." Azalea snorted and shooed him out the door.

Once alone, the woman pulled up her long wavy brown hair and fastened it back with a blue studded headband. Donning green hunting attire, she studied herself in the mirror. Such a simple garb for the future ruler of Seravia. The Queens in her dream had been dressed in flowing gowns, their faces strong and beautiful. Even the elder of the two while shooting arrows from her horse had maintained a clean and orderly appearance…even in the heat of battle. Azalea shrugged to herself and fastened two ivory handled swords to her hips. Kaeli was right. In an insecure time, one must always be armed and ready for a fight.

--

Caspian appeared troubled. His dark eyes were cloudy with thought, and he kept running a hand through his long hair. Peter watched him from a distance. Caspian had woken in the night, gasping for breath. He had gotten up from the campfire the five leaders slept around and walked silently into the woods. Peter had let him go…it was a dream he needed to work out.

"Caspian, what did you dream about last night?" The slightly older man looked up at his new friend. High King Peter the Magnificent, a legend amongst Narnians, back from a 1300 year disappearance with his two sisters, Queens Susan and Lucy, and his brother, King Edmund.

"I dreamed of a woman." Peter blinked.

"A woman?"

Caspian nodded as the images floated through his head. "A beautiful woman. A ruler or leader of some sort. She was fighting a Telmarine in a giant battle. Soldiers fought all around her, but she focused solely on this other woman…this dark Telmarine. And I called out to her…and she looked my way…and the other's sword cut through her ribs. I saw it all." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know who she is, Peter…but I have to find out."

Peter thought a moment. "Did she have a shield? Or a crest that we could identify her with?" Caspian nodded.

"On her back was a giant crest of a dragon surrounded by six markings." Peter stood up and patted the other prince on the back.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He called over to Susan. "Hey, Susan! You almost ready to go?" His sister nodded and waved at the men.

Edmund sat down next to Caspian. "Out plan is to scout the northern territory today…see if we can find any more recruits." Caspian nodded.

"It will be good to explore this country. I've never been past the Telmarine borders." Lucy smiled from where she stood near the men.

"Then you have much to see and fall in love with." The five rulers of Narnia rode off to the north, with high hopes of find more to recruit against the Telmarines they would meet in battle soon.

Caspian rode in silent thought, his mind on the woman he had seen die on the battlefield in his dreams. Who was she? He was interrupted by an exclamation from Lucy.

"Look! I found something!" The youngest queen was off her horse, pointing at a grove of trees. A circle of six trees stood in a clearing. Each one had a marking on it. Susan dismounted and examined one of the trees.

"Peter, I've never seen these marks before." Peter got off his mount to have a closer look.

"You're right…this looks like runes of some sort." Caspian looked and his eyes widened. Peter noticed. "Caspian, where have you seen these markings?" Caspian looked at the King.

"In my dream. These are the six symbols on the woman's back." He looked down and sucked in a breath. "And this dragon we're standing on is the exact dragon as well." The five young rulers looked down and saw that they were indeed standing on a stone pattern of a dragon. Lucy followed to where the dragon was pointing and looked back at her siblings.

"It's a door!"

--

"So Paèn, tell me…who do you think my sister will end up marrying?" Kaeli wiggled his eyebrows at his amused sister. The tall elf that they were riding with threw his head back and laughed.

"If any man can survive more than a minute with her, then that will be the one." Azalea punched her best friend in the arm.

"Says you…you've been smitten with me since we were five." Paèn pretended to be embarrassed.

"But then I realized that loving you would result in my untimely demise." Kaeli chuckled and looked over at his sister.

"I don't know about that Paèn. Look at her…she sits so royal on that horse. Those purple eyes of hers, looking so…calm and tranquil. She's got the gift of the elves."

Azalea huffed and crossed her arms. It was true, she did have purple eyes…and the gift her brother spoke of was the gift of grace, beauty, and charm. "Paèn…tell me about the Narnians."

Her elf friend almost fell off his horse in shock. "Narnians? Well…they're creatures from a realm parallel to ours. Talking animals, humans…Telmarines." Azalea gasped.

"Telmarines? They're the ones who killed father!" Paèn nodded solemnly.

"Aye. They are an oppressive race of humans. They nearly wiped the Narnians out after the golden age." He looked at the two royals, listening intently to his every word. "And do you know who ruled the golden age of Narnia?"

Kaeli nodded. "High King Peter, the Magnificent; Queen Susan, the Gentle; King Edmund, the Just; and Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Paèn nodded. "They have been called back to Narnia recently to help defend themselves from the Telmarines. We received word from our scouts yesterday."

Azalea looked surprised. "I thought they were in another realm."

Paèn hesitated. "There is a doorway."

--

Hooves thundered on the ground as the three companions galloped towards the door that Paèn had spoken of. Azalea's long brown hair whipped about her face as her magnificent chestnut raced along the pathway in the woods. In her heart, she knew something about this door would forever change her life. She would be able to see a new land…and to finally get revenge for her father's murder two weeks before. As it was, tomorrow was her coronation as high queen of Seravia. But she was hesitant to take the thrown until she had proven herself.

The three horses came to a stop aside a cave, imbedded deep in a rocky outcrop. Kaeli whistled in awe and dismounted. "How come we've never ridden by this before?"

Paèn looked sheepish. "Well, you see, it was kept a secret by your father. He didn't want you to find it and get trapped in Narnia forever." Azalea spun to face him, her eyes flashing a bright shade of purple.

"Paèn…you kept this from me?" He looked down. "For how long?"

"I've only known since I took over as general, two months ago." Azalea studied him for a moment.

"Alright, I believe you. Why don't you two men go hunting, I want to examine this place. I feel…connected to it." Paèn bowed before her, and motioned to Kaeli before stepping outside. Kaeli frowned and looked at his sister.

"You know, Azalea, you don't have to carry father's death on your shoulders. You are going to be high Queen tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" Azalea shook her head.

"I don't want any of this, Kae…I never asked for these eyes." Kaeli sighed and embraced his sister.

"You were meant to be this. The gods wouldn't have marked you if they weren't sure in your abilities to be a great ruler. You, Azalea Stormrunner, daughter of Natina, will make a great high queen. And if you fall, I will be there, as king, to pick you up, and set you straight." He kissed her forehead. "This cave was made by the gods. Go explore, find yourself. Me and Paèn will go find food."

Azalea kissed her brother and smiled. He waved and left with the elf to go hunting. Azalea turned and looked at the gaping mouth of the cave. Kaeli was right. It was time to find herself.

She pressed a hand against the cold stone wall of the cave. "Natina, goddess of ice. Protect me, as I am your daughter." And with that, she pressed onward into the cave.

--

Lucy stared at the doorway that she had found and Caspian had opened. An expansive cave greeted them. "Should we go in?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

Peter hugged her close. "Aye, we should. There may be help somewhere here. We need it." The five grabbed hands and proceeded to enter the cave. Caspian looked at the carvings on the wall.

"It appears the people who carved this out, worshipped 6 deities." He pointed to the six symbols. "Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Ice, and Lightning." Edmund perked up at the mention of the six.

"Hold on…I remember this from my teachings…" Susan scoffed.

"You? Remember teachings?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha…very funny. No really…I remember this. The Seravians are a legendary race of elf and human peoples. They are magic harvesters of the elements. If I remember correctly, they are very in tune with the gods who gave them the magic. Hivasa, the sensual goddess of Fire. Then you have the playful water god of Yokuna. Mianta, the reasonable Air goddess; Visna, serious god of the earth; Liava, god of lightning; and lastly, Natina, the most dangerous of the goddesses. She summons the power of ice."

Peter gaped at his younger brother. "You remember the strangest things…"

Edmund shrugged. "I found it interesting. The Seravians are chosen which element to represent on their tenth birthday. They either become crafters, fighters, or casters of their element. Some become nothing at all. Royalty are given the gift of mastering all six."

Caspian nodded. "I remember these teachings too."

A crystal clear voice cut through the thick air of the cave. "Then, if you remember your teachings, it would be wise for you to drop your weapons." A woman was crouched in the shadows. Caspian could see she had two blades drawn, each glowing an icy shade of white, and was ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"Who are you?" The woman laughed.

"Do not ask me questions, stranger. You are on my land."

Peter stepped forward. "I am High King Peter of Narnia. These are my siblings, Queens Susan and Lucy, and King Edmund. And our friend, Prince Caspian." The woman's eyes lit up in the dark.

She stood up and emerged from the shadows. Caspian gasped at the beautiful woman who stood before him. She was a marvelous build of athleticism and womanly grace. Her skin, tanned from the outdoors, was smooth and perfect. Long limbs moved with almost feline motions. Her long brown hair hung to her waist in soft curls. But most stunning of all, were the violet eyes that met his.

Her eyes widened. "You're a Telmarine." She pointed a sword at him. "You're people killed my father. Prepare to die." The woman lunged at him with both swords drawn and flashing. Caspian pulled out his sword just in time to parry her attack. The two fought in the close confines of the walls. Just as she was about to strike, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

Two men had emerged in the chaos. One was tall and handsome, with a high ponytail of jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a bow in his hand and a weary look on his face. The man who had pulled the woman off of Caspian was tall and muscular. Being an elf, his long ears were pointed and narrow. Long brown hair was pulled out of his face, and worried brown eyes assessed the Narnians.

The first man stepped forward and held out a hand to Caspian. "Hello, my name is Kaeli. Prince of Seravia. And you are?"

Susan, instantly entranced by his good looks, stepped forward and made introductions. "My name is Queen Susan, the Gentle. We mean you no harm, but have come seeking aide." Kaeli looked the older of the queens up and down. His grin became wider as he took in her curly locks of hair, her pouty lips, and her intense blue eyes.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Susan of Narnia. This is Paèn, commanding General of the Seravian forces. And I see you met my lovely sister, Azalea, future High Queen of Seravia."

Caspian looked surprised and glanced over at the woman who was still being held back by Paèn. "We mean no harm to you or your land. We were exploring Narnia for recruits in our fight against the Telmarines."

Kaeli nodded good naturedly. "Bah, Telmarines. No love of them here. Two weeks ago, our father, King of Seravia, was murdered by his Telmarine 'lover'." He spit out the last word. "Azalea has made it her personal goal to kill ever Telmarine. But if you side with the Narnians, against the Telmarines, then I see no reason not to trust you." Azalea was finally released by Paèn and bowed before Peter.

"Forgive me for doubting your intentions." Peter bowed before her.

"Forgiven, your highness." Azalea smiled.

"So you've come to Seravia looking for troops?" Peter shrugged.

"Any assistance you could offer would be much appreciated. We don't want to bring another world into the fight, but seeing how you dislike the Telmarines as much as we do…"

Paèn watched his best friend's beautiful features contort as she thought. He knew what her answer would be. War. Or at least an alliance with the Narnians so she could have her revenge. Azalea looked into Caspian's dark eyes and nodded.

"You'll accompany us to the palace and be our guests for the time being. Tomorrow is our coronation, and after that I will have full power to decide about war." She nodded to Paèn who led the group out of the cave to the waiting horses.

Lucy grabbed Susan's hand and whispered to her older sister as they walked. "She is very beautiful, is she not?" Susan nodded and watched the other woman walk before them. Lucy tugged Susan's hand. "And isn't her brother, Kaeli, one of the most handsome men you've ever seen?" Peter, having overheard this last statement laughed at Susan's blush.

Susan smiled at her sister. "Aye, he is a very handsome man. And it would be wise of you not to try and play cupid, Lu." Lucy smiled her most innocent smile and nodded. Her older sister sighed and continued to follow the Seravians.

--

"The children of King Lein take the thrones tomorrow, my lord." A tall, beautiful woman bowed low before Miraz. Her long red hair fell in a silky curtain over her face, and her green eyes looked up at him expectantly. Miraz nodded.

"Do you think they will side with Caspian?" The woman shrugged.

"Azalea is a stubborn woman. She desires revenge for the murder of her father, but at the same time, she loves her people. Risking their lives for another's war is something she's going to think long and hard about." The woman fingered the hilt of a giant two handed sword on her back.

Miraz looked at the blade curiously. "You bring back spoils, Eve?" The woman smiled.

"This is Frostmourne…the sword of King Lein himself. I killed him with it, and I yearn to one day have Azalea's blood over it's blade." And evil grin crossed her lips. "He didn't see the blade coming till it sliced through his heart. But then again…he was more engrossed in fucking me. It is a pity though. I would have liked to have fun with Azalea. She's a tiger, one I'd love to tame."

Miraz smiled at the woman. His special assassin. She was a sexual person, and loved being with men and women. "That's my Eve." He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "You did well. As a reward, when we are done with Caspian, I will invade Seravia…and you can have Azalea as your plaything to do with what you want. Until then, why don't you go find a soldier to play with."

--

From the palace, a young woman watched Azalea and Kaeli enter the courtyards with their mounts. With them were five new humans. Azalea appeared friendly to them, but the girl was curious. Paèn's ears perked up and he looked up at the girl's hiding spot.

"Sivii, come down here. You're sister would like you to meet some people. And find Naren and Mirina too." Sivii nodded and disappeared to find her other two siblings.

Mirina was singing in her chambers, and looked at her younger sister as she entered. "What is it, Siv?" Sivii pointed.

"Azalea's home. She brought people." Mirina stood up and looked out the window.

"Oh my…she has the kings and queens of Narnia with her?" Naren poked his out from under her bed where he had been looking for his pet kitten. His bright brown eyes looked surprised.

"Narnians? Come sisters, we must see at once!" The three younger royalties hurried down the palace steps to the courtyard.

Kaeli turned as his younger siblings hurried toward them. "Ah, there they are. Royal family of Narnia, I'd like you to meet Mirina, Sivii, and Naren…our younger counterparts."

Mirina bowed before Peter, her blue eyes dancing. "You're much more handsome than in the pictures drawn 1300 years ago." She grinned. "Then again, you're much younger." Peter smiled at the pretty girl. She appeared to be not much younger than him. Possibly around Susan's age.

Sivii rolled her eyes, stormy gray in color. "Mirina, must you embarrass us already? They just got here." Edmund grinned, instantly interested in the youngest sister.

"I think it's great that you guys aren't stuffy royalty." He bowed and kissed the back of Sivii's hand. She blushed and looked at Kaeli who grinned.

Naren locked eyes with Lucy. "Hullo Queen Lucy. My name's Naren. Do you like kittens?" Azalea groaned.

Lucy nodded. "I love kittens." Naren grinned.

"Can I show you my new kittens? Azalea's cat gave birth 5 days ago." Lucy looked up at Peter.

"Oh Peter, may I?" Peter nodded.

"We'll come looking for you later." Naren grabbed Lucy by the hand and dragged her off towards the stables.

Azalea sighed. "He's in love with his animals. She'll probably get to see the new filly born last night." Susan smiled.

"You have a beautiful family, Azalea." Azalea grinned at her new friend.

"Come let me show you to your rooms."

--

Peter lay awake in his bed, recapping the day's events in his head. They had met the royal family of Seravia. And were now guests in their house. Tomorrow, there would be the coronation for the Seravian royalty, and then Azalea, as High Queen, would announce her intentions to bring some troops to the aid of the Narnians. The had all eaten together, nine humans, and one elf. Azalea's family had shown off their magic skills, providing for fun entertainment. Peter could tell that each member of his family, including Caspian was interested in one of the Seravians.

Susan had become absolutely adoring towards Kaeli. Peter smiled. And Kaeli knew it. He had created a butterfly made of flame and floated it around her head, causing her to laugh with delight. It helped that Kaeli had a passion for archery, Susan's main fighting style. He had showed her his beautiful mahogany bow named Skystriker. Edmund was completely taken by Sivii's charm and grace. Even though she did see a bit snobby, he had broken through her barriers. Sivii had returned his affections after his constant flirting at the table.

Of course Caspian had already fallen head over heels for Azalea. And vice versa on her part. They had snuck away after desert to talk of Narnia. But Kaeli had whispered to Peter that there would be no such talking. Peter had laughed so hard he cried. And Lucy was showing her favorite as the young Naren. Those two were so much alike. Peter knew that they would become good friends, and take it as they willed when they were slightly older.

And lastly, Peter knew he had fallen for Mirina, the middle sister. Her beauty was something to be whispered about. Paèn called her a little mermaid. And rightly so. She favored water magic, but not only that, she was small and petite, with a bubbly personality, and big blue eyes. Her innocent face, framed by long blond hair, made Peter smile.

He stopped his thinking as a song drifted to his ears. Someone was singing. Dressing quickly, he headed downstairs and followed the sound. Mirina was sitting in a garden, singing to a statue of the late King Lein. She looked up as he approached but didn't stop singing.

_**It started out as a feeling,**_

_**Which then grew into a hope.**_

_**Which then turned into a quiet thought,**_

_**Which then turned into a quiet word.**_

_**And then that word grew louder and louder,**_

'_**till it was a battle cry.**_

_**I'll come back, **_

_**When you call me**_

_**No need to say goodbye.**_

Peter smiled in appreciation at her singing and continued to listen.

_**Just because everything's changing**_

_**Doesn't mean it's never been this way before**_

_**All you can do is try to know who your friends are**_

_**As you head off to the war**_

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon**_

_**And follow the light**_

_**You'll come back**_

_**When it's over**_

_**No need to say goodbye.**_

_**You'll come back,**_

_**When it's over**_

_**No need to say goodbye.**_

She smiled up at Peter.

_**Now we're back to the beginning**_

_**It's just a feeling that know one knows yet**_

_**But just because they can't feel it too**_

_**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,**_

'_**till they're before your eyes**_

_**You'll come back**_

_**When they call you**_

_**No need to say goodbye.**_

_**You'll come back, **_

_**When they call you**_

_**No need to say goodbye.**_

Mirina turned to Peter. "Hullo, your majesty. What brings you out this late?"

Peter sat down next to her. "You have a beautiful voice." Mirina blushed.

"Well, thank you. I used to sing with Azalea while she played her flute. But things have been so crazy around here, we haven't had much time for music." She looked over at him. "I came out here to clear my head. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Peter smiled. "No worries. You worried about tomorrow?"

Mirina nodded. "To think, Azalea's first act as high queen is to go to war. And my first act as queen is to follow her." She clenched her jaw. "For my father."

--

A/N did ya catch all the references? I'll write more…I promise. Reviews welcomed.


End file.
